Nasze królestwo/Nie zadzieraj z krzyżakiem
Nie zadzieraj z krzyżakiem - trzynasty odcinek serii "Nasze królestwo". Bohaterowie *Królewna Franciszka *Królowa Paulina *Królewna Joanna *Lichwiarka Agata *Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki Sebastian *Medyczka Aleksandra *Janusz Korwin Mikke *Król GargamelVlog *Królowa Olena *Królowa Telimena *Helena *Julian *Piratka Rebeca *Książę Jojo *Patryk Opis Sebastian staje oko w oko z pięciorgiem strażników, Aleksandra postanawia pielęgnować swe korzenie, Agata przygotowuje się do ślubu, Franciszka zaczyna podejrzewać babcię o dzieciobójstwo, a Paulina zachorowała. Fabuła Paulina weszła do komnaty roztrzęsiona. Służące podreptały za nią, zupełnie nie wiedząc jak się zachować. Na jej widok Gargamel szybko do niej podszedł. Zauważywszy jej minę zapytał: - Co się stało? - Jeszcze się pytasz?! – warknęła. Mężczyzna zamrugał oczami po czym zwrócił się do służących: - Wracajcie do swoich obowiązków. – dziewczęta skłoniły się i opuściły komnatę. Para królewska pozostała sama. Paulina usiadła ciężko na łóżku i zaczęła liczyć oddechy, starając się uspokoić. - No to… - zaczął Gargamel. – Jak było na obiedzie w Gastronomii? - Ta przebrzydła heretyczka zapłaci za to. - Za co? - Wiesz, co ona zrobiła?! Wiesz?! - No, nie wiem, dlatego właśnie pytam. – powiedział. Paulina zdawała się go w ogóle nie słuchać. - Ta żmija, ta udawana fanka głosiła herezję! – ręce królowej trzęsły się z wściekłości. – Stwierdziła, że Dean i Castiel niezaprzeczalnie do siebie pasują i powinni być razem! – kobieta wstała z łóżka i zaczęła z emocji chodzić w kółko po pokoju. - Zaraz. Ale o czym ty mówisz? - Ona nawet nie widziała oryginału, czaisz?! Shipuje ich po jednym fanfikowym spektaklu Wattpada! Ja nic nie mam przeciw temu gejowskiemu shipowi póki shipują ich osoby, które widziały oryginał! A ona opiera się na fanfikach! Jeszcze usiłowała mi wmówić jak idealną parę tworzą! Mi! Osobie, która widziała wszystkie spektakle z tej serii! Ha! – na twarzy królowej zakwitł psychopatyczny uśmiech. – Zniszczę ją! Zniszczę to ich królestwo od środka! Wyślę tam swoich szpiegów! Przeciągnę ludzi na swoją stronę. Niektórzy już jej nienawidzą. Kalkuje ich fanarty i przypisuje je sobie. Jest hipokrytką, bo najpierw wrzucała do lochów za homoseksualizm, a teraz sama popiera takie związki! Oj zapłaci! Zapłaci za to! Ja jej nie daruję. – Gargamel przyglądał się monologowi przyszłej żony, totalnie nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Powinien się cieszyć, że jednak nie ma szans na to, by podkochiwała się w Fujce, czy raczej bać z powodu jej obsesyjnej nienawiści do niej? – Tak to rozegram, że nawet nie będzie wiedziała, co się stało i kiedy. Nie będzie wiedziała, że jej upadek to moja zasługa! Zrobię to, albo nie jestem profesjonalną stalkerką. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, do komnaty weszła wzburzona Telimena. Wdowa obrzuciła narzeczonych morderczym spojrzeniem, po czym skupiła się na władczyni. - Wróciłaś już? Uśmiech malujący się na jej twarzy świadczył o furii i załamaniu nerwowym. Paulina zmarszczyła brwi. - Co ty tu robisz? - zapytała zdziwiona. - Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, to chyba masz ogólny zakaz wstępu do stolicy po ostatnim incydencie na koronacji. Telimena roześmiała się niczym szaleniec. - A tak stwierdziłam, że wpadnę. Wiesz, ty wychodzisz za mąż, a pałac taki piękny. Poza tym, moja córka zaginęła gdzieś w oceanie, ale ogólnie to jestem tu, by popodziwiać widoki. - po tych słowach momentalnie spoważniała. - Dlaczego nie wysłałaś żadnego wojska, by ją szukało?! Na słowa macochy Paulina momentalnie spoważniała. - Po pierwsze, uspokój się. - w przeciwieństwie do niej, Paulina zachowywała spokój. - Po oceanie pływa flota YouTuba, jestem pewna, że... - Flota YouTuba, jak pewnie widzisz, nie spełnia się dobrze. Król, wyraźnie dotknięty, otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, jednak w porę odezwała się Paulina. - Możesz zostawić nas same? - Nie, nie mógłbym. - Gargamel złożył ręce na piersi. - Zarzucasz moim wojskom niekompetencję? Telimena uniosła brew, uśmiechając się ironicznie. - No cóż, pewnie dlatego, że mieli jedno zadanie i nawet tego nie potrafią zrobić! - Skąd możesz wiedzieć jak postępują prace, skoro dopiero co tutaj przyjechałaś? - odezwała się Paulina. - Skąd możesz wiedzieć jak wyglądają poszukiwania zaginionej osoby na ocenie? - mówiła spokojnym tonem, nie dając się wyprowadzić z równowagi, choć w środku była poważnie wzburzona. - W ogóle powinnaś się wstydzić. Nagle zaczęłaś interesować się córką? Gdzieś ty była, kiedy moja siostra wolała mieszkać ze mną? - Nie odbiegajmy do tematu. - powiedział Gargamel. - Powiedz mi, co ty wiesz o zarządzaniu królestwem? Myślisz, że możemy sobie pozwolić wysyłać całe wojsko na morze? - Uważasz, że nie robimy wszystkiego co w naszej mocy? Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że to moja siostra. - A moja przyszła szwagierka. - Co do zarządzania królestwem, - Paulina zwróciła się do narzeczonego. - Słusznie zauważyłeś, że nie ma o tym pojęcia. Awansowała z służącej. - Poważnie? To po co my w ogóle wdajemy się w tę rozmowę - Skoro jesteś taka ważna, to może mi powiesz co takiego ty zrobiłaś dla córki? Hmm? Telimena otwierała i zamykała usta. Jej oddech przyspieszył, a ona sama starała się znaleźć jakąkolwiek ripostę, jednak nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. - Jak już poruszyłaś temat awansu, to twoja matka straciła męża przez służącą. - zdawała sobie sprawę, że była to słaba odpowiedź, ale w chwili obecnej było to jedyne, co wymyśliła. - Urodę masz po niej. - to powiedziawszy, obróciła się na pięcie, po czym opuściła komnatę, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami na tyle głośno, by strącić wazon ze stołu. Paulina podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je na oścież. - Jeszcze nie skończyłam! - krzyknęła. Wdowa zagryzła wargę, stając się jednocześnie czerwona ze złości. Poczuła na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia służących, dlatego nie mogła pozwolić sobie na ucieczkę. Spojrzała na królową, starając się jednocześnie wyglądać obojętnie. Paulina wyszła z komnaty a razem z nią Gargamel. Oboje podeszli do niej po czym król powiedział szeptem: - Czy dobrze zrozumiałem, że owa pani purpurowa twarz miała zakaz wstępu do Sarowa? - zapytał. - Owszem. - odparła Paulina. - Zostaniesz tutaj do czasu odnalezienia Joanny. - powiedział Gargamel. - A potem nie chcemy cię widzieć. - Jeszcze jedna taka akcja, a zatęsknisz za zakazem wchodzenia do stolicy. - dodała Paulina. - Następnym razem nie wypowiadaj się na tematy, o których nie masz pojęcia. - stwierdził Vlog. - Nie pogrążaj się. Paulina uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko. - Teraz skończyliśmy. - wyszeptała. - Co to za zbiegowisko?! - zwróciła się do służby kierującej ku nim zaciekawione spojrzenia. - Natychmiast wracajcie do swoich obowiązków! - Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca. Kiedy Telimenta już miała ruszyć w swoją stronę, Gargamel krzyknął za nią jeszcze: - Pamiętaj żeby odkupić nam wazon! Paulina słysząc to, zakryła tylko usta, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Olena i Franciszka zmierzały w stronę komnaty Pauliny, gdy minęła ich wściekła szatynka. Kobiety spojrzały na nią ze zdziwieniem, podczas gdy na twarzy najstarszej pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech. - A tobie co się stało? Nic jej nie odpowiedziała. Blondynka spojrzała pytająco na babcię, która jedynie roześmiała się. - Czuję się jak za starych, dobrych czasów. - stwierdziła. - Aż przypomniałam sobie, gdy te dwie się pobiły. W sensie ona i twoja matka. - Nie pamiętam tego. - Jasne, że nie pamiętasz, miałaś jakieś cztery latka. - I kto wygrał? - Ciężko stwierdzić, obie miały coś złamane. Telimena gotowa była podpalić cały pałac i zapewne zrobiłaby to, gdyby nie fakt, iż nie miała żadnej pochodni. Ani podpałki. Będąc w połowie drogi do swojej komnaty, zatrzymał ją głos obcej służącej. - Pani, możesz poświęcić mi chwilę? - przy ścianie stała Helena. Szatynka skinęła głową, pozwalając jej tym samym kontynuować. - Zanim królewna zaginęła, kazała mi znaleźć sposób, by jak najszybciej pozbyć się Radosławy. Co prawda nie zdążyłam jeszcze nic zrobić, ale jeżeli jesteś jej matką, to... - Niby czemu akurat tobie? - Bo znam kogo trzeba. - Czemu ci zaufała? - Bo nie uciekłam, gdy obcięła głowę mojej współpracownicy. - to ją przekonało. Wzięła wdech, starając się uspokoić, podczas gdy kąciki ust służącej uniosły się lekko. - Potrafię załatwić truciznę i dosypać ją do obiadu Królowej Matki tak, by nikt tego nie zauważył. Jeżeli oczywiście jesteś, Pani, zainteresowana. - Oczywiście, że jestem. - mówiąc to, odetchnęła z ulgą, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. - Jak dobrze, że tu przyjechałam. Za jednym zamachem pozbędę się Radosławy i Pauliny. Bóg mnie chyba kocha. - Ale.. Moja Pani mówiła tylko o Radosławie. Monarchini rzuciła jej oschłe spojrzenie, na co ta natychmiast spuściła głowę. - Oczywiście, w końcu skąd ona może wiedzieć co dla niej dobre? Dlatego jestem tu ja. Joanna wracając trafi prosto na swoją koronację. Olena i Franciszka zajrzały do komnaty króla, który wciąż przebywał tam ze swą narzeczoną. Młodzi rozmawiali w najlepsze, śmiejąc się przy tym, wspominając inne sytuacje, gdy wygrywali kłótnie z wrogami. - Pamiętam, jak zacząłem publicznie oskarżać Wardęgę. - powiedział Gargamel, uśmiechając się przy tym nostalgicznie. - Stracił większą połowę swoich zwolenników. Królowa uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Po chwili, poczuła jak ktoś stuka ją w ramię. Obróciwszy się za siebie, zobaczyła babcię i siostrę, która trzymała w ramionach prosiaka. - Cześć wam! - to powiedziawszy, przytuliła Olenę. - Co tu robisz? - I dlaczego trzymasz świnię? - dodał Gargamel, patrząc na blondynkę. - On ma imię. - oburzyła się królewna. - Paulina, GargamelVlog, poznajcie księcia Janusza, mojego dziedzica. Królowa posłała siwowłosej pytające spojrzenie, na co ta jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. - Świnia ma zostać twoim spadkobiercą? - król nie dawał za wygraną. - Jonasz. - poprawiła go. - Właściwie, to co ma po tobie odziedziczyć? - Tytuł księcia oczywiście! W przyszłości obejmie ważne stanowisko polityczne i zaprowadzi wiele zmian. Pozytywnych oczywiście. Tymczasem u Aleksandry. Medyczka liczyła swoje świeżo zarobione pieniądze. Obiecała sobie, że nie przepuści ich wszystkich w burdelu, choć obawiała się, że nie podoła temu postanowieniu. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Po donośnym ogłoszeniu, iż są otwarte, do środka wszedł Patryk. Rudowłosa szybko zauważyła przygnębienie malujące się na jego twarzy, które dodatkowo podkreślały sińce pod oczami. - Co ci się stało? - zapytała. Gdy usiadł naprzeciwko niej, pospiesznie zabrała pieniądze, chowając je do kiszeni fartucha. - Wyglądasz jakbyś spędził w burdelu trzy noce jako pracownik. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. - Nie mogłem spać. Zastanawiałem się co teraz dzieje się z Sebastianem. - Aleksandra uniosła brwi, uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo. Blondyn, zrozumiawszy o co jej chodzi, zarumienił się. - To nie to, o czym myślisz! Po prostu on jest... No wiesz... Przegrywowy. - Nie bardziej, niż ty, a jednak dożyłeś tego dnia. Patryk postanowił zignorować tę uwagę. - Pewnie teraz siedzi gdzieś z piratami. Obstawiam, że dogadał się z nimi i piją wspólnie rum. Sebastiana otaczała piątka strażników. Każdy z nich był uzbrojony w taki sam zakrzywiony sztylet, którym od niecałej minuty dysponował również krzyżak. "Mam przekichane" ~ pomyślał. - Czy ja wiem? - odparła Aleksandra, podpierając policzek dłonią. - Znając jego, to pewnie zaczął nawracać piratów, a ci go zakuli w dyby. O ile mają dyby oczywiście. Ruszyli ku niemu. Szatyn wiedział, że broń jaką są wyposażeni jest słaba. Ciężko jest nią zabić ruchomy cel, co było jednocześnie zaletą i wadą. Nie chcąc czekać na atak, gdy jeden ze strażników znalazł się najbliżej niego, pospiesznie zadał mu uderzenie w twarz, po czym kopnął w podbrzusze, zanim ten zdążył zareagować. Przeciwnik upadł na ziemię, szczęśliwym trafem uderzając głową o większy kamień. Niespodziewanie, jeden z nich złapał go od tyłu, unieruchamiając go od pasa w górę. Inny stał przed nim, gotów dźgnąć go sztyletem. - Albo im nawiał i się gdzieś wyleguje. - ciągnęła wiedźma. Zanim rywal zdążył go zabić, Sebastian odepchnął go nogami, celując w klatkę piersiową. Następnie, używając sztyletu, dźgnął swojego oprawcę w łydkę, dzięki czemu uwolnił się z uścisku. Dla pewności, szybko dobił tego, którego przed chwilą dowalił, wbijając ostrze w jego krtań. - Albo wpakował się w jakieś grubsze kłopoty i teraz chowa się pod jakimś stołem i płacze. - mówiła. - Joanna musi mieć z nim niezłe urwanie głowy. Sebastian spojrzał na ostatniego. Strażnik trząsł się jak galareta. Gdy krzyżak postawił pierwszy krok ku niemu, ten rzucił broń, padając na kolana. - Poddaję się! - krzyknął. Joanna, która wciąż stała pod ścianą, obserwowała całą bójkę, a gdy jej ukochany odniósł zwycięstwo, odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie mniej, nie ufała szczerym zamiarom poddania się. - Nie ufaj mu! On chce cię zabić! Sebastian powoli przybliżał się do przeciwnika, uważnie go obserwując. Strażnik wyglądał doprawdy żałośnie. Zalał się łzami, a jego twarz przybrała kolor czerwony. Mimo to, nikt nie mógł być pewny, czy nie szykuje podstępu. - Wstań. - rozkazał. Czarnoskóry posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Krzyżak podszedł tak blisko, że bliżej się już nie dało. Patrzył to na niego, to na Joannę, która wzrokiem wciąż dawała mu znak, by go zabił, to na Jojo, ten z kolei wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć. - Z pewnością masz szczere intencje. - powiedział Sebastian, na co strażnik uśmiechnął się z ulgą. - Ale nie mogę ryzykować. Nie po tym, gdy twoi pobratymcy o mało nas nie zabili. To powiedziawszy, wbił ostrze prosto w jego podbrzusze. Czarnoskóry zastygł z grobową miną, a gdy krzyżak wyjął z niego sztylet, padł bez tchu na ziemię. Książę przełknął ślinę, czując nagły przypływ gorąca. Sebastian patrzył na niego z nienawiścią, połączoną z pogardą, pozwalając mu myśleć, że może go nie zabije. Jojo pospiesznie zasłonił się Joanną, na co szatyn uniósł z politowaniem brwi. - Gdzie twoja odwaga? - zapytał ironicznie, podchodząc do niego. - Nie bałeś się atakować jej. Nie bałeś się atakować mnie. Czemu teraz się chowasz? Czyżbyś nie potrafił wziąć konsekwencji swoich czynów na klatę? Może to ty powinieneś nosić suknię? Joanna roześmiała się, stając obok Sebastiana. Uśmiechała się dumnie, podczas gdy Jojo nie potrafił się uspokoić. "Umrę. Cholera, umrę. - myślał. - On mnie zabije. Martwy nie zostanę Wodzem. To przekreśli wszystkie moje plany!" Sebastian otarł zakrwawiony sztylet o policzek księcia. Nastolatek poczuł, jak przechodzi go dreszcz. Metal broni był ciepły od krwi niedawno poległych. - Polubiłem ten sztylet. - oznajmił spokojnie, jednocześnie zachowując kamienny wyraz twarzy. - Zachowam go. Będę trzymał go na pamiątkę i pewnego dnia opowiem synowi, jak pokonałem nim piątkę żołnierzy, czy kimkolwiek tam oni byli. Zjechał sztyletem niżej, przystawiając go bliżej obojczyka. Czuł, jak Jojo się trzęsie, co wywołało w nim dziwną satysfakcję. Jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie pragnął zemsty, co trochę go przerażało. Już nie bał się o swoje morale - on wiedział, że upadły. - Nie chciałem was zabić. - wyjąkał książę. - Błagam, nie zabijaj mnie! - Jesteś żałosny. Nie potrafisz nawet umrzeć z honorem. - Żeby umrzeć honorowo, trzeba najpierw owy honor mieć. - wtrąciła królewna. - Też racja. Czarnoskóry wybuchł płaczem. Sebastian i Joanna spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. - Wiesz, jak tak na niego patrzę, to czuję się jakby stało przede mną dziecko. - powiedział rycerz. - Takie nieporadne i upośledzone dziecko, któremu wyrżnąłem rodziców. Szatynka wypuściła powietrze. W pewnym stopniu czuła podobnie, jednak ani trochę nie wprawiało to jej we współczucie. - Czujesz wyrzuty sumienia? - Nie. I to mnie przeraża. - Jeżeli pozostawimy go przy życiu, to naskarży swojemu ojcu. Jeżeli go zabijemy i ukryjemy dobrze ciało, to nikt się nigdy nie dowie. Książę zapłakał jeszcze głośniej. - Robiłaś już to? - Nie raz. Ukrywanie ciał to moja specjalność. - Przysięgam, nie chciałem was zabić! - Jojo wyglądał jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. On sam dokładnie tak się czuł. - To znaczy... Ja chciałem tylko, by mój ojciec... - Streszczaj się. - ponaglił go Sebastian. - Swoją drogą, beznadziejnie dobierasz ostatnie słowa. Nekrologu to z tego nie będzie. Prawda wydawała mu się nie lepsza od tego, o co go posądzali, jednak i tak nie miał innego wyjścia. - Myślałem, że jak poprzestawiają ci twarz, - tu zwrócił się do Joanny. - to mój ojciec zrezygnuje ze ślubu. Potem on się napatoczył i to wszystko, naprawdę! - Nawet nie głupie. - odparła kobieta. - Ale wiesz, to nic by nie dało. Mam cudowny charakter. Sebastian roześmiał się pod nosem, na co ta posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie. - Tak, to prawda. - odparł szybko. - Nie da się zaprzeczyć. - po tych słowach, odezwał się do Jojo. - Marne usprawiedliwienie. Serio myślałeś, że ci odpuścimy, gdy powiesz "nie chciałem was zabić, a jedynie uszkodzić"? Jojo posłał mu błagalne spojrzenie. Nie chciał umierać. Pragnął przejąć władzę ojca, zostać wodzem i wieść pełne chwały i szacunku poddanych życie. Gotów był paść przed krzyżakiem na kolana, ale nie zdążył. Sebastian wbił ostrze pomiędzy jego oczy. Książę po raz ostatni nabrał powietrza, a ostatnim, co dane mu było zobaczyć, był pełen pogardy uśmiech Joanny. Nie czuł nawet bólu. Również i tego nie zdążył. Rycerz podtrzymywał swoją ofiarę za włosy, przyglądając się uważnie jego zastygłej twarzy. Krew lała się prosto na jego ręce, co napawało go jednocześnie strachem i chorą fascynacją. Podczas bitwy wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej. Tam się nie zastanawiał, nikt nie błagał go o litość. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nawet się nie zastanawiał. Teraz mógł przyjrzeć się swojej ofierze i choć wiedział, że działał w obronie swojej i Joanny, tak czuł pewnego rodzaju odrazę do siebie. - Sami nie zakopiemy tych trupów. - powiedziała królewna, wyrywając go z rozmyślań. - Poszukam Juliana, postaram się skombinować jakąś łopatę. Ty tu czekaj. Jeżeli ktoś cię zauważy wokół tych trupów, to dodaj go do nich. W odpowiedzi pokiwał twierdząco głową. Królewna uśmiechnęła się blado, by po chwili cmoknąć go w usta. - Mój bohaterze. - powiedziała, układając dłonie na jego policzkach. Oboje wyglądali dość mizernie, choć jej fioletowy policzek chował się przy zakrwawionym nosie Sebastiana. - Mówiłeś, że nie masz wyrzutów. - Bo nie mam. Znaczy, nie czuję ich, ale coś podobnego. Ciężko to wytłumaczyć. - Chyba rozumiem. To powiedziawszy, posłała mu ostatni uśmiech, po czym opuściła stadion. Rycerz zacisnął uścisk na rękojeści sztyletu, będąc gotów na atak w każdej chwili. Julian starał się znaleźć sobie zajęcie, co okazało się wyjątkowo trudne. Nie przywykł do nic nie robienia. Gdy miał ku temu okazję na statku, zapewne dziękowałby za nią Bogu, gdyby nie fakt, że zazwyczaj poświęcał ją na sen. Tutaj było zupełnie inaczej - nikt nic od niego nie wymagał, nie miał wręcz żadnych obowiązków. I choć teoretycznie nie miał nic przeciwko temu, tak nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić. Jego niecodzienny stan zauważyła Rebeca, której nowy obrót spraw nie przyniósł żadnych problemów. Wylegiwała się pod drzewem, raz na jakiś czas otwierając oczy. A los chciał, że udało jej się zauważyć rudowłosego. - Zgubiłeś się? - Co? - Wyglądasz jakbyś kogoś, albo czegoś szukał. - Nikogo nie szukam. - Więc czegoś. - uśmiechnęła się, wstając. - Ale dobrze, że cię widzę, bo w sumie też cię szukałam. - Szukałaś mnie leżąc pod drzewem? - Nie byłeś mi aż tak potrzebny, bym od razu musiała się wysilać. - mówiąc to, sięgnęła po leżący obok długi kij, po czym rzuciła go Julianowi. - Muszę mieć pewność, że jestem od ciebie lepsza w walce. Rozumiesz, czysta formalność, ale lepiej jest mieć na to dowód. Rudowłosy spojrzał na kij. Był pewny, że Rebeca ukradła go którymś ze strażników. - Więc chcesz się bić? - Jeżeli tak chcesz to nazwać. Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Czemu nie? Sam był ciekaw kto zwycięży. - Walczyłaś tym kiedyś? - Tyle samo razy, co ty. - Wcale? - Wcale. Poprawiła loki, by nie przysłaniały jej widoczności. Następnie ruszyła do ataku, który szybko został zablokowany. Ich kije spotkały się w taki sposób, iż ułożeniem przypominały delikatnie przekrzywiony krzyż. - Przecież ani ty, ani ja nie potrafimy tym walczyć. - przypomniał Julian. - Nasza walka będzie przypominać nawalanie się upośledzonych... eh, zabrakło mi porównania. Może lepiej na pięści? - Widziałam jak strażnicy Wodza trenowali. Ładnie to wyglądało. - Myślę, że to dlatego, że dużo ćwiczyli. - Jak my poćwiczymy, to też to ogarniemy. - To chyba tak nie działa. Rozmowę przerwała im Joanna. Spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem, pierwszy raz widząc ją, by biegła, gdy nie jest to konieczne. - Przeszkadzam? - zapytała królewna, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodała. - Super! Julian, chodź ze mną, potrzebuję cię w trybie teraz. Złapała go za łokieć, ciągnąc w swoją stronę. Rebeca uniosła brew, opierając rękę o wbity w ziemię kij. - Coś kombinujecie? - Coś, co nie powinno cię obchodzić. - odparła Joanna. - Chyba, że wiesz gdzie są łopaty. - Moment, moment. - wtrącił Julian. - Po co ci łopaty? Ubiłaś kogoś? Bo wiesz, ziemia tu raczej jest marna do zakopywania ciał, jak mam obstawiać, to pewnie je spalają, a prochy... - Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale to nie jest najlepszy moment na rzucanie ciekawostek. Chyba, że masz jakąś niesamowicie ciekawą, to opowiesz po drodze. - Skąd ty możesz wiedzieć jaka ziemia jest dobra na zakopywanie ciał, jak całe życie na statku spędziłeś? - zapytała Rebeca. - Tak samo jak ty, ale jakoś się nie czepiam. - mulatka otworzyła usta, jednak ten w porę dodał. - Krótkie wycieczki na łupienie się nie liczą. Chyba, że sadziłaś jakieś rośliny w pobliskich sadach, albo dorabiałaś na cmentarzu. - Przepraszam, ja się czepiam? To ty tutaj się ziemi czepiałeś. - Czy możemy przerwać tę chorą dyskusję o zdatności ziemi? - przerwała im Joanna, której dłonie zaczęły trząść się ze zdenerwowania. - Nikt nie zakopuje żadnych ciał. - Więc po co wam łopaty? - piratka nie dawała za wygraną. Królewna zastanowiła się chwilę nad tym, co odpowiedzieć, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń, jednak nic nie przyszło jej do głowy. Wolała nie wtajemniczać Rebeci w jej małą zbrodnię w obawie o doniesienie Wodzowi, który z pewnością nie wybaczyłby im zabicia jego pierworodnego. - Bo kolekcjonuję łopaty, zadowolona?! - mulatka zmarszczyła brwi. - Co cię to tak interesuje?! Każdy ma swoje fetysze! - I po co ci ten tu do tego? - Bo rudzi to też mój fetysz! - Zdradzasz Sebastiana? - Nie, bawimy się w trójkę. A teraz przepraszam, ale idziemy szukać łopat i nie szukaj nas, bo czwórka to już tłok w moich fetyszach. To powiedziawszy, odwróciła się na pięcie, po czym odeszła jak najdalej od Rebeci, ciągnąc za sobą Juliana. Mężczyzna patrzył na nią, uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo. Ta starała się być poważna, choć po chwili nie wytrzymała i roześmiała się. - Nie jesteś najlepsza w wymyślaniu wymówek. - zauważył. Joanna odwróciła głowę, nie zatrzymując się. Ku jej uldze, mulatki już tam nie było. - Grunt, że uwierzyła. - odparła. - Ilu zabiłaś? - Ja? Żadnego. Serio, to Sebastian ubił gladiatora, pięciu strażników i Jojo. Jak tak się nad tym zastanowię, to strasznie romantyczne, nie sądzisz? - Sebastian? Ale on się mnie czepiał, jak mu powiedziałem, że to my podpaliliśmy statek. Sama mówiłaś, że jego miłosierdzie przysłania mu zdrowy rozsądek. - No tak, ale widzisz, nawet jego religijność musi ulec pod wpływem ważniejszych spraw. - Jakich? - Ja. Tymczasem Rebeca zakradała się za drzewami, próbując utrzymać jak największą ciszę. Jak można się było domyśleć, nie uwierzyła w bajkę o fetyszach z łopatami. - To mówisz, że tutejsza ziemia się nie nadaje? - Jestem pewny, że nie chowają w niej zmarłych. Kopanie jej musi być katorgą. Joanna przypomniała sobie, że miejsce, w którym leżą trupy jest wręcz skaliste. - Więc jak pozbyć się trupów? - Spalenie ich mogłoby wzbudzić uwagę reszty. No wiesz, dym. Zawsze możemy je utopić, o ile są blisko brzegu. - Są na arenie. - To mają tu arenę? - w odpowiedzi skinęła głową. - Szkoda, że nie pomyśleli o bardziej rozwiniętym transporcie wodnym. Nigdy nie zrozumiem ich priorytetów. Rebeca uniosła brew, wciąż za nimi podążając. "Kretyni - pomyślała. - Ja bym po prostu odpłynęła z wyspy." Ale dlaczego tego nie zrobiła? Tak, to było świetne pytanie, które właśnie sobie zadała. Jedyne co ją tam trzymało, to chęć zemsty na Joannie i Julianie, ale przecież już ją dostała. Królewna ma wyjść za jakiegoś dzikusa, a rudowłosy zapewne nie pożyje długo, bo na co on Wodzowi? Chociaż... Czemu by nie zabrać go ze sobą? Nikt nie mówił tu o ratowaniu życia, w końcu nawet go nie lubiła. Nie mniej, był nieodłączną częścią jej przeszłości, dlatego z trudem wyobrażała sobie rzeczywistość, w której jego by zabrakło. To było ogromnie mocne przyzwyczajenie. - Mam lepszy pomysł. - powiedział. - Chrzanić trupy. Jesteś optymistką? - Podobno tak. - Nasza łódka ciągle tam stoi. Co prawda istnieje wysokie prawdopodobieństwo pożarcia przez rekiny, pierwszy lepszy sztorm nas zabije, a jeżeli ktoś z wyspy przedwcześnie nas zobaczy, to koniec, ale kto nie ryzykuje, ten nie zyskuje. "Czy nasze mózgi są połączone?" ~ zapytała siebie mulatka, wzdrygając się na samą tę myśl. Joanna przemyślała tę opcję. Śmierć nie wydawała jej się specjalnie pociągającą wizją, ale z drugiej strony... Sebastian pokonał już pięciu strażników na raz, więc o nakrycie nie musieliby się martwić. Inne zagrożenia trzeba byłoby po prostu znieść i starać się o nich nie myśleć. Wzięła wdech, dopiero teraz odczuwając, jak boli ją głowa. - Zgoda. Mulatka spojrzała w stronę oceanu. Mogła się mylić, nikt nie jest nieomylny, ale jeżeli i jej dopisze szczęście, to kto wie? Może to wszystko jeszcze uzna za dar od losu? Gdy oni poszli po Sebastiana, ona szybko pobiegła do łódki, by zrobić im niespodziankę na miejscu. Z pewnością będzie ostatnią, której by się tam spodziewali. Aleksandra spojrzała na Patryka, który wciąż siedział przy jej stole. - Nie chcę być niemiła, ale idź już sobie. Nic nie odpowiedział, czym tylko bardziej ją denerwował. Nie potrzebowała jego towarzystwa. Prawdę mówiąc, nie potrzebowała nikogo. Jej największą miłością były pieniądze i za nimi każdy musiał ustawić się w kolejce. Niespodziewanie do środka wszedł Korwin. Na widok Patryka, polityk pobladł. Doskonale pamiętał, jak zrzucił go z urwiska. Czyżby zjawa? Widok polityka sprawił, że blondyn natychmiast podniósł się na równe nogi. Wciąż pamiętał, jak ten chciał go zabić. Aleksandra przyglądała im się uważnie. - Co wam? - zapytała. - Wyglądacie jakbyście ducha zobaczyli. Korwin poczuł uścisk w gardle. Jakby niewidzialne dłonie oplotły jego szyję, nie pozwalając mu złapać oddechu. Patryk z kolei stracił kontrolę nad własnymi nogami, które mimo jego chęci, nie poniosły go nigdzie, a wręcz przywarły do podłogi. - Ale... - wyjąkał Janusz, nie mając pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić. Uciec? Zabić? Czy zjawę da się w ogóle zabić? - Przecież ty jesteś martwy! Mimo strachu, Patryk wciąż czuł do niego to dziwne zafascynowanie do niego, które kazało mu podziwiać i wielbić swojego niedoszłego mordercę. - Błagam, nie zabijaj mnie! - krzyknął zrozpaczony, padając mu do stóp. - Zrobię co zechcesz, ale nie zabijaj mnie! Aleksandra spojrzała na Korwina, który z zakłopotaniem odsunął się od Patryka. Kto wie, może bycie zjawą jest zaraźliwe? - Patryk, idź sobie. - powiedziała wiedźma, wyczuwając unoszący się w powietrzu interes z Januszem. - Robisz mi wstyd. Gdy ten się nie poruszył, wciąż trzęsąc się niczym galareta, zniecierpliwiona gospodyni złapała za materiał jego koszuli, wyprowadzając go na zewnątrz. - Po sprawie. - powiedziała, zamykając za Patrykiem drzwi. - Więc co chciałeś? Szybko zebrał się w sobie. Potem zajmie się sprawą wstawania z martwych przez jego ofiarę. Teraz ma ważniejsze sprawy. - Potrzebuję więcej twoich eliksirów. - Nic za darmo. - Wiem, zapłacę, ale potrzebuję czegoś mocniejszego. Wiedźma roześmiała się. - Czego tym razem? - Potrzebuję zabić dwoje ludzi. Uniosła brwi, a kąciki jej ust uniosły się lekko. - To cię będzie sporo kosztować. - Chcę coś, co nie pozostawi żadnego śladu. - Chyba nawet ty będziesz musiał wziąć kredyt. Trochę ironicznie, bo jedyną lichwiarką jest tutaj Agata. Chyba, że wrócisz do siebie. Przypomnij, skąd jesteś? - Z Lechistanu. - O, tata Agaty stąd jest. - Serio? - w odpowiedzi pokiwała twierdząco głową. - Mniejsza z tym, mam przy sobie pieniądze. Powiedz lepiej czy masz to, czego szukam. - Chyba nie myślisz, że trzymam śmiertelne trucizny na półce. - to powiedziawszy podniosła się, po czym podeszła do drzwi, za którymi znajdowały się schody prowadzące w dół. - Chodź, chodź. Im niżej schodzili, tym coraz ciemniej się robiło. Po chwili, Korwin stracił całą widoczność, dlatego złapał za ramię rudowłosej, która zdawała się znać drogę na pamięć. Aleksandra bez problemu odnalazła swój cel. Choć mężczyzna niczego nie widział, ona szybko wzięła w dłonie odpowiednią fiolkę. - Wystarczy, że ją otworzysz. - oznajmiła. - I umrą? - Tylko ci, których chcesz zabić. - Po ile to? - Dwadzieścia baniek. Zapadła krótka cisza. "Tak mało?" ~ pomyślał ze zdziwieniem Janusz. - No dobra. - Zostaw pieniądze na stole. Nie trzeba mu było dwa razy powtarzać. Szybko wbiegł na górę, po czym wyjął dwa tysiące złotych ze swojego portfela. Po chwili dołączyła do niego Aleksandra, która na widok pieniędzy, uderzyła się w czoło. - Kretynie, dwadzieścia milionów. Bańka oznacza milion. To wiele wyjaśniało. Ku jej zdziwieniu, bez żadnego oporu postawił na blat brakującą należność. Widząc tę olbrzymią sumę, kobieta stwierdziła, że to, co ona uważała za wielkie bogactwo, dla niego było niczym. - Więc wystarczy otworzyć? - upewnił się. - Tak. Nie czując się zobowiązany odpowiedzią, wziął swój zakup, po czym wyszedł. Aleksandra westchnęła, spoglądając na swoje pieniądze. Mimo, że miała już spory majątek, tak poczuła się biedna. W końcu kto jak kto, ale ona potrafiła wydać wszystko w niecały tydzień. Paulina złapała się za skroń. Poczuła, jak ból rozprzestrzenia się na całą czaszkę, rozpalając przy tym jej wnętrzności. Jęknęła cicho, przymykając oczy, zwracając tym samym uwagę pozostałych. - Wszystko dobrze? - zapytała Olena. Królowa pokiwała niewyraźnie głową. - Jestem tylko zmęczona. - Franciszka spojrzała na babcię porozumiewawczo. Obie były zgodne; Paulina złapała jakiegoś wirusa na drzewie. - Zdrzemnę się. Jeżeli coś istotnego się wydarzy, obudźcie mnie. Cała trójka opuściła komnatę, a szatynka położyła się do łóżka, okrywając szczelnie kołdrą. Zrobiło jej się okropnie zimno, jednak, na jej szczęście, szybko zasnęła. - Może każę przygotować jakieś ziółka, czy coś w ten deseń. - powiedział Gargamel, po czym odszedł. Olena pokręciła głową. - Czysty ojciec. - powiedziała, mając na myśli Paulinę. - Też się kiedyś rozchorował od stalkerstwa. Chociaż, to pewnie dlatego, że była zima, a on w bieliźnie obserwował Telimenę. Potem leżał w komnacie okrągły miesiąc i pół królestwa spisało go na straty. Derwan nawet zaczął przygotowywać się do objęcia tronu. Wyobraź sobie jak się zdziwił, gdy Ludolf nagle wstał i oznajmił, że czuje się świetnie, więc wychodzi i nie wie kiedy wróci. Derwan był młodszym bratem bliźniakiem zmarłego króla i ojcem Roberta. Znane wszystkim były jego marzenia dotyczące władzy, ale wszyscy, w tym ich matka, bagatelizowali je. Zapewne nikt nie spodziewał się, że owe marzenia odziedziczy jego syn. - Lepiej żeby Paulina ograniczyła stalkerstwo. - odpowiedziała Franciszka. - Tata w końcu nie pożył długo. Olena uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem. - Tak. Tak, to przez stalkerstwo. Chyba też każę zrobić sobie jakiś ziółek. - to powiedziawszy, odwróciła się, idąc w kierunku kuchni, ignorując tym samym badawcze spojrzenie wnuczki, które czuła na sobie. "Babcia chyba coś ukrywa - pomyślała Franciszka. - I ma to coś wspólnego z tatą." Teorię według której to ona miała być odpowiedzialna za śmierć władcy szybko odrzuciła. W końcu była jego matką. Nie mniej, wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli o tym, jak jej babcia bardzo kochała władzę. Jeżeli król mógłby stanąć pomiędzy nią... Nie, to głupie. Szczególnie, że Olena odpuściła sobie władanie kraju. Przeszła na emeryturę. Poza tym, nie zabiłaby własnego syna. Chyba. Nie mniej, uznała, że odpowiednim będzie śledzenie jej, bo w to, że idzie zaparzyć sobie ziółka nie uwierzyła. Przecież Olena nigdy nie lubiła ziółek. Każda sekunda była minutą, każda minuta godziną, a każda godzina dniem. Tak właśnie mijał czas Sebastianowi, którego otaczały trupy. Nie miał pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić. Uciec nie mógł, zostać było ciężko. Musiał czekać, choć jego złe przeczucie, według którego zaraz pojawi się ktoś niepowołany, nie opuszczało go. Usłyszawszy kroki, odwrócił się szybko w kierunku kamiennych schodów, będąc gotowy do ataku. Jego nastrój bojowy szybko opadł, gdy zobaczył, iż zmierzają ku niemu Joanna i Julian. - W końcu! Gdzie macie łopaty? - Zmiana planów. - odpowiedziała królewna. - Pakuj się, wiejemy. - Ale ja nie mam czego pakować. - Tym lepiej, szybciej zejdzie. Spojrzał na Juliana, szukając w nim odpowiedzi, jednak ten jedynie uniósł nieznacznie kąciki ust. - Jak chcesz uciec? I co z ciałami? - Naszą łódeczką. A ciała ktoś na pewno pochowa, albo zrobi cokolwiek, co się tam z nimi robi. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie chcę wiedzieć co zrobi z nami Wódz, gdy dowie się, że zabiłeś jego syna. To był przekonujący argument. Sebastian był pewny, że gdyby przyszło do konfrontacji z wodzem, byłoby o wiele ciężej wyjść z tego żywym. W szczególności, gdy ten będzie miał swoich ludzi, a on kibicowanie Joanny. - A jeżeli nas ktoś zobaczy? - To kiepsko. Podobnie, gdy ktoś teraz przyjdzie i przyłapie nas przy tych ciałach. Argument nie do odparcia. Po chwili, cała trójka ruszyła w kierunku oceanu, licząc na to, że nikt ich nie zaczepi po drodze. Wyspa, niezależnie jaka, miała jedną zaletę - nie ważne gdzie pójdziesz, na końcu drogi zawsze będzie woda. Dzięki temu nie sposób było się zgubić. Nie byli pewni, czy wiosła jeszcze tam są, ale żywili głęboką nadzieję, że jednak tak. Nikt nie pomyślał o Rebece. Zgodnie uznali, że bez niej będzie im wygodniej się przemieszczać, a jej samej nic się na wyspie stanie. A nawet jeśli tak, to już nie będzie ich to obchodzić. W końcu będą daleko. Jakież więc było ich zdziwienie, gdy na miejscu zobaczyli ją. Mulatka siedziała w środku, a na ich widok uśmiechnęła się, jakby tylko na nich czekała. - A może jednak przepłyniemy wpław? - zaproponował Julian. Nie było czasu na rozważenie tej opcji. Rozległ się odgłos łamanych gałązek, które leżały na ziemi, co oznaczało, że ktoś nadchodzi. Nie myśląc ani chwili, szybko wsiedli do środka, całkowicie ignorując mulatkę. Gdy odpłynęli, wciąż pozostając zbyt blisko brzegu, pojawił się jeden ze strażników. Był sam, co stanowiło spory kontrast w wiecznym trzymaniu się w (co najmniej) parze. "Mamy przekichane" ~ pomyślała cała czwórka. Ku ich zdziwieniu, mężczyzna jedynie rozejrzał się, po czym pomachał im na pożegnanie. Uciekinierzy spojrzeli na niego z osłupieniem, by po chwili Joanna roześmiała się i uniosła dłonie układając je w kształt serca. - Kocham tego gościa. - stwierdziła. - Dlaczego nam pomaga? - zdziwił się Sebastian. - Przecież zabiliśmy jego księcia. - Myślę, że to może być jeden z powodów. O ile oczywiście już wie. - po chwili zwróciła się do Rebeci. - Co tu robisz i skąd wiedziałaś, że tu będziemy? - Mam lepsze pytanie. - wtrącił Julian. - Czemu nie odpłynęłaś bez nas? - To proste. Nie chciało mi się samej wiosłować. - Wróć do mojego pytania. - upomniała się królewna. Mulatka uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. - Bo was usłyszałam. Swoją drogą, - to mówiąc, spojrzała na krzyżaka. - Gladiator, piątka strażników i książę? Nawet ja muszę przyznać, że całkiem nieźle jak na ciebie. Nie był pewny, czy to miał być komplement, czy obelga, więc nic nie odpowiedział. Joanna i Julian wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. "Może by tak wypchnąć ją do wody?" ~ pomyśleli. Agata zapukała do drzwi Aleksandry. Po niedługim czasie, przyjaciółka otworzyła je, na co lichwiarka uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - Mam świetne wieści! - zawołała entuzjastyczne. Rudowłosa uniosła brew. - Wychodzę za mąż! "To coś nowego" ~ pomyślała rudowłosa. - Brawo. - to powiedziawszy, wpuściła ją do środka. - Za kogo? - Za Janusza. - odpowiedziała, wchodząc. - Przed nami nowe życie. Czuję się taka podekscytowana! Sama nie wiem, czy przyjąć jego nazwisko. Lubię przedstawiać się Agata z Połanieckich, a z Korwinów przecież nigdy nie będę. No, a w ogóle, to wymyśliłam imiona dla naszych dzieci! Jeżeli będziemy mieć córkę, to nazwę ją Kornelia, a jeżeli syn, to... Czekaj, tej opcji nie przemyślałam. - Gratulacje. Przypomniała sobie ostatnią wizytę Korwina, ale nie zrobiło to na niej większego wrażenia. Jeżeli podstępem udało mu się pozbyć całego haremu, to świetnie. Będzie idealnym mężem dla Agaty, która z pewnością nie zasługiwała na idiotę. - I tak pomyślałam, może pójdziemy razem poszukać sukienek? - rudowłosa skrzywiła się na samą myśl o takich zakupach. Kupowanie białych sukien ślubnych było ostatnim, co mogła chcieć. - Proszę! Zawsze chciałam pochodzić z tobą po sklepach w poszukiwaniu sukni ślubnej! Idąc ze mną, dasz mi wiele szczęścia!Zdaję sobie sprawę, że wtedy nie było białych sukien ślubnych, ale to przecież nie jest jedyny absurd w nk. - Kuszące, ale nie chce mi się. Wolę siedzieć u siebie i liczyć pieniądze. - Ale... Przecież z pieniędzmi nie pogadasz. Wiem, bo próbowałam. - Nie potrzebuję z nimi rozmawiać. Potrzebuję je wydawać. A teraz przepraszam, ale ja i moje skarby potrzebujemy chwili prywatności. Lichwiarka spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. - No dobra. To cześć. Już z o wiele mniejszym entuzjazmem, opuściła chatkę. Aleksandra odetchnęła, jednak słowa Agaty wciąż odbijały się w jej głowie. "Z pieniędzmi nie pogadasz" Fakt, może i nie, ale ogólnie rzecz ujmując, ona i tak nie miała szczególnie dużych potrzeb towarzyskich. Można powiedzieć, że nie miała ich w ogóle, a tak przynajmniej myślała. Nie mniej, uderzyło ją inne spostrzeżenie. Jej życie było strasznie puste. Ograniczało się do czarowania, karmienia jaszczurki i wydawania dopiero co zarobionych pieniędzy (przy okazji przypomniała sobie, że wciąż jest winna dychę Patrykowi). "Tak to jest, jak oderwiesz się od korzeni" ~ pomyślała. Była bowiem z Północy, która, choć istniała jako region Fandomu, żyła własnym życiem, niczym niepodległy kraj. Panowała tam odmienna kultura i religia, co czyniło jej mieszkańców wyjątkowo dumnych, a w państwie często opowiadano żarty w stylu, iż prawdziwy Północny każde zdanie rozpoczyna od "Jak to mawiają u nas na Północy...", nawet zwykłe przywitania. Aleksandra była tego przeciwieństwem. Ona żyła w stolicy od dłuższego czasu, nie czuła tęsknoty za swoim regionem. Wierzyła w północnych bogów tylko teoretycznie. Nigdy nie zastanawiała się nad swoją wiarą, a dopiero teraz, gdy nagle sens jej egzystencji wydał jej się szalenie ważny, poświęciła temu zagadnieniu uwagę. Po krótkim namyśle, wzięła trochę pieniędzy, by mieć pewność, że nie wyda wszystkiego od razu, ruszyła na miasto, by poszukać odpowiednich książek. Franciszka zeszła po schodach, starając się nie stracić babci z oczu. Jak się spodziewała, nie poszła do kuchni, a do skrypty. Fanowscy bowiem mieli tradycję, według której ciała zmarłych były palone, a prochy w urnie chowane do podziemnej części zamku, gdzie spoczywały zamknięte pod popiersiem przedstawiającym umarłego. Olena stanęła przy dwóch nowych rzeźbach - Ludolfa (ojca Franciszki i Pauliny) i Derwana (ojca Trebora). Jak się okazało, obok stał książę, równie zdziwiony obecnością babci, jak królewna. - Co tu robisz? - zdziwił się. - To samo co ty. Blondynka podeszła do nich. Może jej spostrzeżenia były błędne, ale po Olenie wcale nie widziała smutku. Nostalgię owszem, ale poza czarnymi ubraniami, nie było po niej śladu żałoby. Trwali w niezręcznej ciszy, dopóki nie przerwała jej królewna. - Przykre, że tak młodo umarli. Trebor jedynie kiwnął głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z popiersia ojca. - Każdy kiedyś umrze. - odrzekła najstarsza. I znów, zero smutku. Zwykła powaga, jakby sprawa wcale nie dotyczyła śmierci jej jedynych dzieci. Franciszka spojrzała na Trebora, który wyglądał na tak samo zdezorientowanego jak ona. "Może po prostu nie umie okazywać uczuć?" ~ zapytała samą siebie Franciszka. Coś w tym było. Uczucia Oleny były zbyt skomplikowanym zagadnieniem, by ktokolwiek je rozszyfrował. Nie płakała po żadnym ze swoich synów, nienawidziła synowych, za to miała słabość do wnuków, dla których odstawiła władzę na boczny plan. - Paulina nie przyszła? - zapytał książę. - Źle się poczuła. - odparła królewna. Nic nie odpowiedział. Jedynie usilnie starał się powstrzymać uśmiech. Nigdy nie był specjalnie religijny, jednak miał nadzieję, że jego ojciec go teraz widzi i będzie widział, gdy w końcu założy koronę. Paulina otworzyła oczy. Obraz był tak rozmazany, że w pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że to dziwny sen. Chciało jej się pić. I to strasznie. Gdy jednak próbowała zawołać sługi, poczuła okrutny ból gardła, który uniemożliwił jej wydawanie jakichkolwiek odgłosów. Podniosła się powoli z łóżka, stając na chwiejących się nogach. Równie trzęsącymi rękoma złapała za klamkę, której zimno uderzyło jej gorącą dłoń. Na jej widok, szybko zbiegły się służące. Królowa wyglądała okropnie i właśnie zdała sobie z tego sprawę. Czując, że traci kontrolę nad nogami, szybko złapała za ramię jednej z podwładnej. - Przyprowadźcie medyka. - powiedziała, po czym osunęła się bezwładnie w ramiona dziewczyny. Przypisy Inne informacje *Pierwsza scena została napisana przez Sarę124, *Kłótnia Pauliny, Gargamela i Telimeny została napisana wspólnie z Sarą124.